danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mondo Owada
|height = |weight = 76 kg (168 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 86 cm |bmi = 21.7 |blood_type = AB |family= Daiya Owada (Older Brother) Chuck (Pet Dog) Unnamed Mother |participated= Killing School Life |execution= The Cage of Death |fates= Executed by Monokuma |status= Deceased |affiliation= • The Crazy Diamonds • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |previous_affiliation= First Volcano High SchoolList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools. |game debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc |anime debut = Danganronpa: The Animation - Episode 01 |manga debut = Danganronpa: The Manga |novel debut = Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF |game portrayal= Kazuya Nakai Keith Silverstein |anime portrayal= Kazuya Nakai Christopher Sabat Finlay Kühn |stage portrayal= Ren Yagami (2015) Mitsu Murata (2016) }} Mondo Owada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo), is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Biker Gang Leader (超高校級の「暴走族」''chō kōkō kyū no “bōsōzoku”'' lit. Super High School Level Gang Leader). History Early life Mondo grew up in a normal family environment, having a dog named Chuck who he loved deeply, as well as a known mother. Chuck used to bring in the newspaper every morning when it was delivered to Mondo's home and would always beg Mondo for walks each day, however died at the age of nine sometime during Mondo's childhood. He was seemingly raised with high moral values due to Mondo stating his mother would be angry with him if he were to hit a girl. He became dedicated to biking when he was young, being first allowed to ride with The Crazy Diamonds through his older brother Daiya Owada who invited him into the gang. Mondo was inspired by his older brother to take up biking and helped continue to transform The Crazy Diamonds into a well known biker gang. From then on both brothers were known as The Diamond Brothers, a well known name across Japan however Mondo constantly lived in Daiya's shadow. When he first began riding he ended up at the back of the group which ended in him being caught by the police, causing a scuffle. Despite this Mondo was still able to rise through the ranks with perseverance and patience. Mondo became the second leader of the Crazy Diamonds, after his older brother Daiya at which time the group was now Japan's fiercest and largest Biker gang. When it came for the day Daiya would retire and hand over leadership to his younger brother, Mondo challenged him to a race on his retirement party to prove he was worthy to take the helm after the gang members refused to put their trust in him. However during the race Mondo became reckless and went head-on into oncoming traffic, Daiya pushed Mondo's motorcycle aside in place of his own to protect him and ended up dying in a collision with another vehicle. Despite Mondo being devastated, it was Daiya's final wish that he continue to lead the Crazy Diamonds and not blame himself for the accident. Mondo did not tell the gang members that he caused his brothers death and continued to maintain the Crazy Diamonds as the best gang in Japan. Mondo attended First Volcano High School and was later scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as part of Class 78th which he accepted, the reason for this being that he was escaping the fear of losing the Crazy Diamonds, something that had been a constant part of his life. After keeping his gang at the top, Mondo felt the need to look for other aspirations as the other gang members intended to do upon graduating from The Crazy Diamonds and High School themselves. It is implied Mondo made head of the elite guard for the Crazy Diamonds Takemichi Yukimaru the interim leader of the gang during his time at Hope's Peak Academy, as his most trusted and closest friend following Daiya's death he believed this was the correct replacement. The Tragedy :Main article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #11 During The Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. The students of Class 78th agreed to his plan, and they sealed the building together. Mondo helped carry a piece of metal which he received from Chihiro. The students lived peacefully inside the school building for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Killing School Life Mondo was among those who were chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as part of Class 78th. He, along with his fellow classmates, ended up being trapped inside the school, not knowing at the time that they had already been memory-wiped of their two years of school life together. Mondo is around 19 years old, though he believed that he was only 17 because of the memory loss.His classmates' ages heavily imply this - specifically Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa. When Makoto Naegi introduces himself, he immediately becomes fearful of Mondo, due to his tough biker persona. Makoto made sure to speak loosely with Mondo in order to not cause an argument or an aggressive confrontation, seeing him as the kind of person to become easily irritable and on edge. The students soon became forced into the mutual killing incident. As an incentive to murder in order to escape, the students were each given a DVD featuring a video from Monokuma which implied that their loved ones were in danger. Mondo's video showed his closest friend and interim leader of the Crazy Diamonds, Takemichi, and after watching it, Mondo became very concerned. After the first Mutual Killing Incident, the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Mondo is nominated alongside Sakura Ogami to stand watch over the crime scene in order to prevent tampering with the evidence. Boy's Life of Despair When Byakuya Togami was found in the library after his sudden disappearance, he began to bully Chihiro Fujisaki, causing Mondo to interject that it was unfair to bully those that couldn't fight back. Although well-intentioned, Mondo's statement greatly demoralized Chihiro. The next morning, the students gathered in the Cafeteria. Chihiro, still feeling down due to the events that transpired the day before, began crying after Mondo's argument with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Taken aback by Chihiro's reaction, Mondo immediately regretted his actions and made Chihiro a "promise as a man" to refrain from acting in an intimidatory and derogatory manner around him. Following the words of his brother Daiya, he explained that he would keep this promise to Chihiro no matter the circumstances. Later during night time, Mondo challenged Kiyotaka to an endurance contest in the sauna to see who was stronger. This was due to Kiyotaka's derogatory comments about Mondo's true strength, alluding to it being a façade. The two then competed with each other and the next morning ended up forming a "manly bond" in friendship. Mondo's Weakness Monokuma introduced his second motive, a set of envelopes containing each student's most embarrassing memories and shameful secrets. Mondo's envelope contained the note "Mondo Owada was the cause of death for his brother, Daiya Owada". Mondo did not want his weakness to be uncovered, following a pact between him and Daiya that could never be revealed if the Crazy Diamonds were to stay intact. Chihiro on the other hand, instead of feeling scared became even more determined to change and become stronger so that he could tell his secret. He concluded that he should share his secret with Mondo, whom Chihiro admired, by inviting him to go work out together at the gym to which Mondo agreed. Chihiro met up with Mondo in the boy's changing room and revealed his secret to him. He explained that he did not want to be weak but instead wanted to face his fears and be strong no matter the cost. As Mondo was still feeling pressured by Monokuma's threat, the sudden revelation caused Mondo to be overcome by jealousy toward Chihiro; Mondo felt that by choosing to keep his secret hidden in order to hide his own failures, Chihiro was stronger in character than himself, whereas Mondo felt hopelessly overwhelmed by survivor's guilt and intense, irrational feelings of weakness. Mondo's typical persona to others was that of strength and manliness and convincing himself of having these qualities only became more and more of a burden to him, especially when the possibility of having his secret revealed became imminent. Ultimately, that intense jealousy and envy he felt turned into murderous anger, and Mondo hit Chihiro in the head with a dumbbell, killing him. Mondo realized he had to move Chihiro out of the boys' locker room in order to guard Chihiro's secret, and so carried his body into the girl's locker room, which he opened using Sayaka's discarded e-Handbook. He then swapped the contents of the locker rooms so that it appeared Chihiro had been murdered in the girl's locker room. He disposed of Chihiro's bag and then broke Chihiro's e-Handbook by throwing it into the sauna, so that if another student turned it on it wouldn't reveal Chihiro's gender. The only reason Mondo went to such lengths to keep Chihiro's secret safe was due to a promise between men that he did not want to break, and possible atonement for his act of irrational thought. Mondo's Fate In the class trial, Makoto was able to pinpoint Mondo as the culprit based on two major factors. Kyoko Kirigiri was able to draw out a slip of the tongue from Mondo by referring specifically to the jacket and its connection with the culprit, most notably its coloration. Kyoko implied that Chihiro had picked out a specific colored tracksuit presumably for training with someone who would be wearing the same, Mondo made sure to testify that his tracksuit was black while Chihiro's was blue and presumed this was sufficient. However Celestia Ludenberg had only testified earlier during the class trial that she had seen Chihiro stuff a tracksuit into a duffle bag but did not specify the color, the fact that Mondo mentioned the color of Chihiro's tracksuit proved he was there at the time of the murder as Celeste further testified that the tracksuit was indeed blue. Mondo tried to craft an excuse as to why he knew such information, that Chihiro walked by him and was carrying the blue tracksuit in his hands however Chihiro had made an effort to hide the tracksuit in the duffle bag and so Mondo's words proved false. Kyoko had picked up on Mondo referring to Chihiro as 'dude' rather than 'chick' earlier in the trial which furthered her suspicions that Mondo knew something that the rest of the class didn't and she was able to manipulate him into proving his guilt. However this alone wasn't enough to convict Mondo of the crime as sufficient proof was needed. Hifumi Yamada revealed he had found a broken e-Handbook in the sauna, which was presumed to be Chihiro's given the fact his was missing from the crime scene. Mondo had recently partaken in an endurance contest with Kiyotaka in the sauna and Mondo had left his clothes on with the e-Handbook in his pocket. This caused it to break under the extreme temperature, Mondo had discovered the e-Handbook's weakness and had used this knowledge to destroy Chihiro's e-Handbook and replaced his own damaged e-Handbook with Leon Kuwata's so no one would suspect he had discovered the e-Handbook's weakness. However when Makoto requested everyone show each other their e-Handbook's, Mondo had no choice but to concede as the class would discover he did indeed have Leon's. Mondo admitted to killing Chihiro and the students voted Mondo guilty, he was then sentenced to be executed by Monokuma. Mondo did largely regret his actions and admitted to doing something horrible that he could not take back, his rash actions were purely out of his control but his willingness to keep Chihiro's secret safe at the cost of possibly losing the class trial was testament to his good nature and he requests Monokuma begin with the voting rather than defending his own actions any longer. Mondo is executed in a death cage, tied to the back of a Crazy Diamonds motorcycle with no means of escaping. Spinning at such a fast rate inside the cage causes Mondo to be electrocuted to a point of liquefying into a butter-like substance that is packaged as "Mondo Butter", which is later eaten by Monokuma after The Cage of Death execution. Makoto's Hallucination :Main Article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #11. Mondo is seen alongside his deceased classmates in Makoto's hallucination. Mondo is later seen resembling liquid butter, his coat lying upon it, all the deceased of Class 78th morph into how they looked when they died in the Killing School Life. Creation and Development Mondo's basic design did not undergo a drastic change between DISTRUST and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, most examples of in-development art of Mondo feature the same manly biker gang figure however some of his designs feature a thinner and slender build as oppose to a robust and bulky one. Many unusual male hairstyles were trialed all mostly following the same theme of a but in different styles. Versions including a frontal spike, a curled frontal spike, a frontal spike with his hair individually spiked at the sides, and one shaped as a revolver. The only style differing was a spiked at the middle. His uniform remained mostly unchanged, sharing the same style outfit - black buttoned overcoat, white A-shirt, baggy black pants however changes between DISTRUST and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc did include an added belt to hold up Mondo's baggy black pants and white loafers rather than black. Name ---- "Mondo" (紋土) translates to “family crest” and “earth/soil”. "Owada" (大和田) is a combination of the kanji 大 - “big”, 和 - “peace”, and 田 - “rice field”, meaning it could be translated as “big rice field of peace”. This is an ironic name for someone such as Mondo, who reflects a boisterous type persona however his first name does relate to the prestigious family name he has inherited during his leadership of the Crazy Diamonds, helping his brother to create the gang from scratch. The names of the Owada brothers, when put together (as DaiyaMondo), can be interpreted in Japanese as “diamond” which is possibly why Mondo states that he and Daiya were referred to as the Diamond Brothers. Alternate Fates ---- The Danganronpa 3 box set included a feature detailing an alternate ending of Danganronpa called Danganronpa Another End ''which ultimately never made it out of the development phase. In this ending, all of the students escape, at the cost of giving up their talent forever. In Mondo's ending, he decided to retire from the Crazy Diamonds and resolves to become a carpenter, inquiring if his brother Daiya will be okay with his choice. In this scenario his brother is not yet dead. Mondo also escapes Hope's Peak alive, with the rest of his classmates, in the novel ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. Appearance Mondo is 6'2" and weighs 168lbs. He has a tall stature and muscular build which gives him a bulky figure, he also has chiseled facial features such as clearly defined cheekbones which makes him appear more manly and rough. This is why many perceive Mondo as strong despite not yet knowing his defined character. He has an unusual, dark-brown punch perm with a slight variation which alters the hairstyle to what is known as an "aippa", a cross between an afro and an early 1960s pompadour. Mondo has slightly tanned skin and a deep-ridged black eye line circling his small purple eyes which gives him an intimidating appearance. The eyelashes on the outer halves of his lower eyelids are distinctively long and this usually gives him a fierce expression. His school uniform reflects that of a typical Japanese biker gang member (暴走族 bōsōzoku), comprising of a black overcoat known in Japan as "tokkō-fuku" (特攻服), adorned with the symbol of The Crazy Diamonds along with Japanese text and dragon symbol motifs colored orange, worn open over a white A-shirt. He wears baggy black pants held up by a belt and his shoes are white loafers. The buckle of Mondo's belt is shaped like the face of a . Mondo's underwear has a snug fit which is ideally suited to motorbike riding. His boxer shorts have a tiger stripe pattern with a white rim and line patterning, which appears to be a reference to the tiger theme of his execution. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Mondo is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude and an intimidating individual. When Makoto first met Mondo he did his best to keep the conversation short, as he realised Mondo could become easily aggravated depending on what was said. He is very easy to provoke, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. This is shown during his interactions with Byakuya who acts condescendingly towards him, prompting Mondo to fight back without considering the consequences. Just like Chihiro, Mondo has a severe complex about being seen as weak, which he represses by constantly repeating in his mind that he is strong. This complex stems from the fact that his gang members tended to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya, the first leader of The Crazy Diamonds. Mondo ultimately caused his brothers death in a street race by acting rash in oncoming traffic, prompting Daiya to save Mondo in exchange for his own life. It was Mondo's own weakness who caused Daiya's death and this constant burden was placed on him, as he had to live with and share the lie with the rest of his members that it was Daiya who had acted rashly. Mondo states that he tends to be very nervous around girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scare them away, something that has happened at least 10 times already. This potentially shows that Mondo is shy around new people and is unaware of how to relinquish his ruffian type personality while in calmer situations. Mondo has a soft spot for dogs and had one named Chuck during his childhood however he died at 9 years of age. When speaking with Makoto about his dog, Mondo becomes very emotional and has no choice but to leave the conversation as he was beginning to tear up. Makoto stated never seeing him in such a way before, showing a softer and emotional side to Mondo's personality that he tries to avoid presenting to others. He states in a Free Time Event that he likes both cats and dogs, but prefers dogs. His final Free Time Event reveals his insecurities over his future. He believes that the only choice for him once high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them, showing that in a sense Mondo wishes to reform his personality and help make a difference without aggression or violence. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Biker Gang Leader As the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo possesses several skills related to his profession including physical strength, endurance and motorcycle knowledge as well as a particular sense of honor and loyalty to his gang. Mondo built up his reputation off of his brother Daiya, who was a great motorcycle rider and leader himself. Mondo became a skilled biker but only after becoming the leader of the Crazy Diamonds and he was able to then sustain the group as the number one gang in all of Japan through time and effort. He most likely trained his own members to become skilled bikers given the fact as the leader of his gang he had to set the example in order for them to graduate. In other languages Mondo's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Powerful Physical Strength Mondo has a bulky build and a large amount of muscle which greatly aids his robustness. During the Killing School Life, Mondo showcases his powerful strength in different ways. He was able to knock Makoto unconscious with a single punch and was able to throw Monokuma to a far distance in the air despite him having a weighty mechanical structure. However despite Mondo's physical capabilities, he is only able to meet a certain threshold. When Makoto suggests he spar with Sakura, Mondo ultimately refuses due to 'not wanting to hit a girl' however Sakura is easily capable of matching if not surpassing his strength. Mondo is always willing to challenge others to a fight, such as Byakuya and Kiyotaka due to his confidence in his physical prowess. Excellent Endurance Mondo requests he and Kiyotaka have an endurance contest to see who can last the longest. Both he and Kiyotaka stayed in the sauna for a considerable amount of time and Mondo even kept his clothes on, showing his large amount of endurance during high temperatures and potentially in the heat of a fight. Mondo once mentioned getting into a brawl with the police due to being too slow on his motorcycle and getting caught when he was only a new member of the Crazy Diamonds, despite the large amount of police he was still able to escape. Relationships :Family: Daiya Owada Daiya was Mondo's older brother, who founded and led the Crazy Diamonds biker gang up until the day of his death. He and his brother were participating in a motorcycle race, and Mondo became reckless while he was attempting to prove himself to the gang and Daiya. Mondo sped into the wrong side of the road, and was about to crash into an oncoming car. Just before he was struck, however, Daiya pushed him out of the way, knocking him to the side and taking the blow from the car himself. Daiya died in Mondo's arms, telling him to not let the gang be broken up. It was a “promise between two men”, which Mondo did his best to keep. When this secret is finally revealed, Mondo explains how guilty he feels for not only killing his brother, but for not being able to uphold the last promise he made to Daiya. Mondo always had high respect for his brother, challenging him to a street race for the sole purpose of proving his strength to him. He also always followed his brothers advice which was “that no matter what, a real man ALWAYS keeps his promises” and lived by this code shown when he promised Chihiro that he wouldn't yell at him anymore. :Pet: Chuck Chuck was Mondo's pet dog. He was very close to his pet, and often called Chuck his "baby boy". When Chuck died, Mondo was devastated and got unusually emotional whenever he thought of him. :Gang Member: Takemichi Yukimaru Takemichi was in Mondo's biker gang. He was the elite guard of the Crazy Diamonds and Mondo's personal bodyguard, whose coolheaded nature helped Mondo with his more impulsive nature. Apparently, he was the closest person to Mondo after his brother died and before he left to Hope's Peak Academy, confirmed by the fact that Takemichi became a Captive. Mondo was the one who personally confirmed Takemichi as interim leader of the Crazy Diamonds while during his stay at Hope's Peak Academy showing the level of trust the both of them had between each other. :Class 78th: Kiyotaka Ishimaru Mondo and Kiyotaka did not get along at first, which was not surprising, as Kiyotaka was the “Ultimate Moral Compass”, while Mondo was the “Ultimate Biker Gang Leader”. They formed a rivalry, which quickly escalated to the two spending a prolonged period of time in a high-temperature sauna. This was to show a test of manliness and strength, and whoever were to give up would be the lesser man. However, as soon as this event was over, the next morning Mondo and Kiyotaka acted as if they had been seemingly inseparable. They would laugh together and have their arms around each other's shoulders in a “friendly” manner. When Mondo was found guilty in the second trial, the only person who did not vote him as the culprit was Kiyotaka, who voted for himself instead. With this, it seemed like Kiyotaka was willing to have himself and everyone else die before he would let Mondo himself. He broke down, bawling and screaming, yelling and asking why he did it, clearly devastated that he was losing such a close friend. During the third Chapter, when Kiyotaka was speaking with Alter Ego, the program changed its appearance and attitude to match that of Mondo's. Through Mondo's inspiring words, Kiyotaka then went through a self-proclaimed “transformation”, in which his and Mondo's “spirits” became one. He started addressing himself as Kiyondo, which is a culmination of both his and Mondo's names. Chihiro Fujisaki The first time they interacted, Mondo lunged at Byakuya for making Chihiro cry. Mondo seems to hold a protective side, especially when it comes to (since he thought Chihiro was a girl) girls, and stood up for him. The next day, Mondo accidentally shouted and caused Chihiro to cry. Mondo immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. In hopes of gaining strength, Chihiro would later ask Mondo to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanting to change from being weak to strong. Mondo, feeling jealous of Chihiro's inner strength in comparison to his own, killed him in a blind rage, with the use of a dumbbell. Mondo soon regretted his actions and attempted to make it up to Chihiro by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switching the crime scene to the girl's changing room and by breaking Chihiro's e-Handbook in the sauna so his gender wouldn't be revealed. Mondo is later executed willingly by Monokuma after being discovered as the culprit. Sometime after Mondo and Chihiro's deaths, the remaining survivors found a high school picture of the two laughing with Leon, possibly meaning that the two were friends prior to the Tragedy. In Danganronpa 3, Mondo is shown working with Chihiro to help seal up the school. Leon Kuwata Even though Mondo almost never showed close interaction in the Killing School Life, Mondo may have been good friends with Leon during their school time in Class 78th, as a picture of the three laughing was found shortly after their deaths. However, according to Leon and Mondo's relationship chart in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook,this is contrasted with Mondo believing him to be a moron and Leon believing his style doesn't make him look popular. Makoto Naegi Byakuya provoked Mondo to become enraged, Makoto tried to stop Mondo from doing something rash and ended up being punched by Mondo when trying to intervene. Mondo later apologized for his short-tempered actions showing he holds no disdain towards Makoto. When Sayaka was murdered, Mondo assumed Makoto to be the killer due to the murder happening in his dorm room without considering other evidence, showing he did not fully trust Makoto by this point. Mondo and Kiyotaka have an argument about who has the greater strength and challenge each other to an endurance contest in the sauna. Mondo requests Makoto to be their witness in order to have a fair contest showing that he now may trust Makoto more after the events of the first class trial in which his innocence was proved. During Mondo's Free Time events he requested Makoto come riding with his gang after they escape Hope's Peak Academy. Makoto is unsure if it would be safe and Mondo stated Makoto could ride with him on his motorcycle, showing that he trusts Makoto and sees him as a close friend. Mondo also talks to Makoto exclusively about his indecisiveness over his career path, something that he stated he would share with no one else which presents the development of their friendship. Makoto is able to discover Mondo to be the culprit of Chihiro's murder and upon hearing Mondo's reasons for killing Chihiro, Makoto started to feel guilty and was deeply upset when Mondo is sentenced to be executed. Byakuya Togami Byakuya enjoys teasing Mondo while Mondo finds him irritating and annoying. In Chapter 1, Mondo threatens to beat Byakuya up, however, was stopped by Makoto who tries to calm Mondo down which resulted in a punch by Mondo. Mondo continues to get teased by Byakuya, who often times insults his appearance and mentality. Byakuya mocks Mondo and makes fun of him for standing up for a weak person like Chihiro. In Chapter 2, Byakuya witnessed Mondo killing Chihiro when Byakuya went outside and states how stupid Mondo could be. Free Time :Main article, including full dialogue: Free Time Events/Mondo Owada During Free Time, Makoto can choose to talk to Mondo in order to learn more about him. If he gives him a present that he likes, and chooses the correct response during their conversation, their friendship level will increase and Mondo will disclose something about himself. Each successful Free Time conversation adds a page to Mondo's Report Card in the e-Handbook menu, and grants either a skill that will give Makoto an advantage during class trial battles, or an increase in Skill Points. ---- Skills Becoming friends with students grants Makoto special skills which can aid him during Class Trials. Becoming close with Mondo grants the following skills: ---- Dorm Room Makoto is able to see inside Mondo's dorm room during Free Time events. His dorm room is filled with large flags, all featuring the name of his biker gang, The Crazy Diamonds which reflects his loyalty and remembrance of the group. Bike magazines are on his bed. He has a on his table. Hair care products are on top of his shelves. He has knuckle dusters, and a cypress stick weapon. Quotes *“Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha.” *“I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!” (to Monokuma) *“What!? You're not a little kid anymore, right? And you still don't have a hog!? God you're such a fuckin' dweeb!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“A real man rides Kawasaki, okay? That's what I ride. You oughta see it, man. The v-twin’s got that monster power, it's like you're dancin'. Course, it ain't for just anyone. You gotta have the skill to handle it.” *“Hell yeah I do! I'm a goddamn biker, ain't I? We're crazy as hell!” *“D-Dont be a fuckin' idiot! I can't hit a girl...! And she's a girl, right? I'd ruin my honor... My mom would kill me! I'm serious! I can't hit girls! It's not like I'm scared of her or anything! Ya bastard!” (thinking about Sakura Ogami) *“Shouting's in my blood, asshole! When I get stressed out, I yell! Shit! It's just a nervous habit! What's the big deal!? Other than the fact that it makes it hard to ask girls out! I get all nervous, and I start yelling! So I always get rejected! And thanks to that, I'm on a ten-game losing streak right now! It really sucks!” *“I like screwin' around with my friends and stuff. Whenever I get to go out and run wild with my Crazy Diamond crew, it's such a goddamn rush... I mean sure, there was a shit-ton pressure to build up the gang and everything, but sill... Gettin' to hang with them was the fuckin' best, man.” *“But I've been thinking a lot lately... What's gonna happen when I'm done with high school? Everyone in the Crazy Diamonds is gonna graduate. I gave everything to them. What do I do then? And I'm not smart like the rest of you...College? Not a chance. So I gotta get a job, right? I feel like... maybe I've already done whatever I'm gonna do in life. Maybe I've maxed out... It's like I'm... empty now. I dunno, I can't figure out how to say it...” *“The point is, that's how big part of my life the Crazy Diamonds have been. So when I think about not having around anymore... I get scared. Maybe that's why I came here in the first place, to run away. To run away from the fear...” *“And maybe this is my punishment for everything up till now. Maybe I'm being punished for just doing whatever I felt like all my life.” *“Shit, Makoto. You want me to put on a suit or some shit? But... maybe you're right... Maybe having as much fun as I did, means I'll be able to dedicate myself to working hard from now on. You know, when I think about it... maybe it won't be all that bad!” (to Makoto) List of Appearances Games= *''DISTRUST'' (Scrapped) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa: Monokuma no Gyakushū'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' *''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc'' |-|Light Novels= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc 4koma KINGS The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair - The Animation (Manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei'' *''Danganronpa The Stage 2016'' Trivia *In the shack in the Greenhouse located on the 5th floor, there is a pickaxe with the name of Owada's biker gang on it, the "Crazy Diamonds". The origin of the pickaxe is yet to be revealed. *Mondo's name in the FUNimation version is spelled "Mondo Ohwada". *The name of Mondo's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's Stand 'Crazy Diamond' (written and pronounced in Japanese as 「クレイジー・ダイヤモンド」''Kureijī Daiyamondo'') from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable, which is in turn a reference to 's nine-part composition Shine on You Crazy Diamond. **Mondo's hairstyle and clothing are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. **Incidentally, there is also a Daiya Higashikata. This character, however, is female and a distant relative of the Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: JoJolion. *Mondo enjoys karaoke. *It is revealed on the Drama CD that Mondo likes cotton candy. *Mondo's preferred motorcycle is a . *He likes comics, but he considers books depressing and boring. *Mondo along with Daiya both make an appearance in another Spike Chunsoft game, Kenka Banchou Bros: Tokyo Battle Royale. *Mondo's stage actor for Danganronpa The Stage 2016, Mitsu Murata, is married to Sayaka Kanda, the stage actress of Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, and the Japanese voice actress of Kaede Akamatsu. References Navigation ru:Мондо Овада es:Mondo Owada fr:Mondo Oowada pl:Mondo Owada Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killers